New Issue's
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: A continuation of New Problems: Kagome finds out what this asshole wants! This is just another chapter Kagome is going to have to get through, why is it always her? Why is there something glowing pink in the woods...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the second installment!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you all did for New Problems!**

 **Just a disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Oh my goodness guys!**

 **Chapter 1: Hello**

The scream of an arrow cutting through the air was the only sound made beside the dull thud as the tip embedded itself inside of the tree. Another flew to land right beside it brother, another one and another. Haku watched from the safety of the trees as she practiced with the long range weapon. How many months had gone by? Two maybe three since he had taken her from the safety of Konoha. From the ones she had grown to love. Haku sighed slightly before jumping down from his perch. Her arrow barely missing the top of his head.

"What do you want?" Her tone had lost the cheerfulness it once held, he supposed his master had caused that. The months had proven rough, both of them hard headed and unwilling to conform to the other. Sure they shared quiet nights and pleasant days. "I came to check up on you is all Kagome-chan! You look pale." He took note of the dark purple bruise across the left side of her face, another 'training session' he liked to call it. "I am fine Haku... Tired is all" she replied while dropping the long bow to her side.

Haku simply nodded and fixed the pink kimono he wore, the white obi tied around his waist fluttered with each step he took. "Kagome!" He shouted while stretching out his arms to capture the girl that simply fainted from standing. "Zabuza!" He shouted knowing the male knowing he wasn't too far off. He came in like a whirlwind, kicking up leaves and twigs on the ground. His eyes scanned over the woman his eyes straying over the dark mark on her cheek a bit longer than he needed too. She was completely unconscious but the color was returning to her face, they would have to seek out a medic. Grunting he took her form into his arms, cradling her to his chest, he watched as her body curled into the warmth he expelled. Without much more both Haku and him vanished with out much fuss.

Kakashi had been in a sour mood for the past few months, everyone knew the reason why but didn't dare speak about it. They had all searched the surrounding area for their missing miko but hadn't even picked up a clue. The Inuzuka had used their ninken's along with his own to try and track her down but they came up with nothing due too the rain that spread over Konoha and the surrounding area. After the first month Hiruzen had called off the search, fearing that if any other village had caught wind of her or her ability it would cause another great war. Kakashi called him a coward before leaving the old man to stew in his own thoughts. Asuma had agreed with his friend about his own father choice and so they searched in secret. Soon they were joined by their teams along with Kurenia, Might Guy and their own teams. Searching while out on missions or exploring. But the search's all came up the same, no sign she was anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back!**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 2: Berry**

"Again" came Kakashi's voice as the Sakura and Naruto went after Sasuke. Sweat beading at their brow while mouths were open, panting heavily before they straightened up and went back to attacking. There hadn't been any mission's as of yet, the Hokage hadn't thought it wise to send them out till Kakashi had cooled down. That hadn't occurred in fact it seemed to spur him on the path of his old self. Keen eye watched his students as Genma appeared beside him. "Hokage wants you, I got them!" He stated when the the copy-nin gave him a side ways glance the only emotion being read was anger. He didn't hesitate to vanish in a whirl of leaf's. "Alright take a break!" Genma shouted to the kids, watching as all three of them dropped to the ground in exhaustion. He was pushing them past their limits.

He appeared before the Hokage without much notice. Asuma and Kurenia already there, what the hell was going on now. "You three will travel to the the village hidden in the mist, they are requesting assistance. I am not sure what exactly the want but I am send you three...alone." His tone holding an air of finality too it as he handed Kurenia a scroll before nodding them away.

The missing-nin sat down on the forest floor, eyes shut in deep thought as Haku fussed over Kagome. She had woken up at some point and emptied her stomach of its contents. Haku was still too soft for his own good as be laid her head on his lap and brushed her hair from her face. "There there Kagome." He cooed softly as the girl cracked an eye open to the boy. "What happened?" She asked softly, the wave of nausea hit her once again. Turning on her side to avoid another episode she breathed in and out till it ebbed away. Zabuza grunted before speaking. "Your pregnant" was his brash answer to her problem.

There was a snort and a heated glare sent his way, there was a huge doubt inside of her mind about being pregnant. But then again it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. "Back" the beads glowed weakly before pulling him down to the ground. Haku shook his head, knowing that her training would be worse in the morning. His master was head strong may be even a bit bull headed at times but he didn't take no for an answer. The plan was going into motion and Kagome didn't even know she was already helping. Plucking a berry from his kimono he fed it to the girl, spilling lies in her head about it easing the uneasiness.

The demon of the mist sat back watching as his plan became reality, he grinned behind the wrappings on his face. Soon Kiri would fall and so would the rest of the five great shinobi villages. His aura flared to life, brushing over the pure one of Kagome and the icy one of Haku. Nothing could stand in his way!


	3. Chapter 3

**So imma need y'all to get out of my head! Bahaha you guys are amazing!**

 **Thank you all for the support and I hope you love this as much as I do!**

 **Chapter 3: News**

Three nin moved faster than the eye could keep up with, startling birds from their nest. Their cries or fright echoing in the approaching winter air. The three Konoha nin moved towards the village hidden in the mist wondering why their Mizukage needed the extra defense. None of them felt good about this mission. Something wasn't right, why would the Mizukage request only three? Kakashi cursed loudly as a senbon came shooting out of the foliage, they hadn't even made it to the border of Kiri! Another one sliced the air before it embedded itself in the tree above Kurenia's head. Kakashi grunted as he looked for the attacker, a flash of brown caught his eye and he shifted his body accordingly. Asuma dropped the cigarette that hung loosely in his mouth his own hands reaching into his leg pouch and removing the chakra blades. They all stiffened as they waited for another attack.

"Oh hoho... Kagome-chan was right you are talented"

Haku appeared above them the white Kiri hunters mask firmly in place. Kakashi stiffened at the name before he pulled out his own weapons. "That won't be a wise thing to do... I wouldn't want something to happen to the baby now would you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Power Corrupts**

Zabuza smirked at the sleeping form of Kagome, black ink coated his hands from the scroll he had made for the Hokage. It was an ingenious plan! He wanted to over throw the Mizukage at any cost and with the last coup d'etat being a complete bust. This one would gain him all control of Kiri. He chuckled darkly before bending down, fingers running through Kagomes black hair. And after the down fall he would take the light from her and make her his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Welcome back for another thrilling chapter of our favorite duo!**

 **Chapter 5: Dawn**

The words echoed loudly inside of Kakashi's head. Baby! What baby! His confusion prompted the hunter-nin to chuckle in a cute fashion while he watched on, a side glance at the only woman on the team confirmed his guess. She knew exactly what he meant! Those dual colored red eyes widened before looking at Asuma; pale skin and the sickly sweet scent of fear that rolled off of her chakra sent a shiver of delight down Haku's spine. Was this what master Zabuza always felt? This was thrilling! "For someone with a reputation like yours you are awfully slow!" He commented before jumping to another branch, he circled them for a while before landing directly infront of the group.

Haku tsked softly before dodging a kunai headed straight for him. It sailed past just nicking the mask before it lodged itself into the thick bark of the tree behind him. Slowly the porcelain began to crack, the sound of glass shattering filled the air as it began to spider web in cracks. The sound that followed was ice shards hailing down to the ground. The mask was nothing more than that, shards of nothing. Haku blinked his brown eyes in wonder before a smile spread over his lips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The words fell out of his mouth with a sickly sweet tone. "Master Zabuza won't be happy!" The three scowled down at the child only Kakashi truly understanding the meaning of that particular name.

"Ah haha I see you get it now. Come with me! You will want too if you wish to see Kagome-chan!" He smiled once more before bounding off into the tree's. "Kakashi..." Kurenai spoke softly as Asuma put away his chakra blades already understanding why Kagome was taken. The gravity of the situation pressing into his gut like a well sharpened kunai. What exactly was the relationship between him and Kagome? "What!" He spoke while taking off after the boy, Zabuza knew of Kagomes power and that was not going to be a good thing. The monster was hell bent on obtaining power. "He's using Kagome to start another war." He spoke to his teammates. "Kakashi did you not hear him...he said he would hurt the baby." She stressed the words to reach her friend. The fault in his last jump alerted the girl that his mind processed the danger they were now in. If she was carrying a child...his child! There would be more issues...god help him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gem**

Zabuza sat with his back against a tree with one leg bent at the knee, his arm resting on top of it as he watched Kagome go about her normal duties. Those ever observant eyes took in the way her clothing had become slightly baggy on her. The sleeveless kimono was the perfect blend of blue and grey the obi was tied in a small bow at her back the color of the darkest night. Yet it still didn't hold a candle to that mass of black hair, Haku had busied himself in the early morning with twisting it up and out of her face. The boy had become to attached to the woman and it could become a problem when the time came to execute the plan.

"What are scheming over there Zabuza?"

He simply smirked under his bandages but left the question unanswered. Soon! Soon! Kagome gazes at him in utter disgust as she popped another berry into her mouth. These damn things were a bit on the addicting side but she still craved something coated in chocolate. Eyes slanted closed as she reached for the flickering light of her ki. Something was terribly wrong with her and the only power she seemed to have looked like a candle flame being snuffed out. Tentatively she stroked the power, easing it up, embracing the warmth it gave off the feeling of a mother's embrace.

There was something beyond the grasp of her power that flickered with life. A power too familiar to ever forget. Blue eyes flew open when Zabuza hauled her to her feet. The look on his face was monstrous, the bandage's being ripped away with his free hand. Mouth parting to reveal rows of sharp teeth, much like a shark would have if it took a human form. "Here they come" he wheezed out and turned in time to see four figures bound into the clearing. Time for the show.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Chapter 7: Meeting**

The missing nin turned and with its force had shoved the miko down to the ground. Hee body slumped forwards with arms outstretched to brace herself against the fall that was coming. Three familiar Konoha nin flashed into existence as Haku appeared at her side. Blue eyes took in the situation, mind calculating the various plots and plans this moron had in mind. His aura was rolling in taint it was like she was underwater trying to swim up to get a gasp of air.

Asuma readied his blades and Kurenai moved her hands into a standard jutsu pose. Two fingers pointed to the sky as the rest folded down on to the palm. Kakashi on the other hand stood there with clenched fists at his side his visible eye narrowed down at what she assumed was Zabuza and Haku. " I wouldn't do that!" Haku stated while reading a senbon once more, if they attacked it would embed itself in the back of the girls neck, severing the spinal cord and ending her life on the spot. It caused them all to pause. Rooted their spots as they waited for the Kiri nin to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update...been having writers block!**

 **Thank you all for the support!**

 **Chapter 8: Tainted**

The air was thick with tension as they stood around waiting to see who would make the first move. Her heart pounded heavily inside her own ears she was positive the rest of them heard it as well. Body shaking from the adrenaline as well as the fear. A low baritone filled the air next, slicing away the tension that built itself around them all. Zabuza was the first to break the silence and speak to the enemy. "Sad that I had to send a forged not from the Mizukage to get Konoha's attention. I would pf assumed you of all people Kakashi would of broke all protocol and come to save her. Guess loyalty lies with your Hokage; told you stupid girl not to trust that fragile heart of yours." His words made her flinch as if he had physically assaulted her. Nails dug into the earth in a desperate attempt to keep her composure. Even if it was true she couldn't blame any of them for their unwavering loyalty to their home.

"You talk way too much."

Asuma stated as he shifted his body, drawing one leg behind him bending at the knees while he raised both arms into a standard boxers pose. Fingers flexed around the blades as they began to lick the air with his steady flow of chakra. Kagome smirked a bit before her stomach rolled in pain, it felt like someone was stabbing a red hot katana into her gut. A small sound of discomfort left her mouth, eyes drawing down to her shaky form. Zabuza chuckled darkly while taking a step towards her, stooping down to lay a hand on the small of her back. Haku glanced down at them before settling his brown eyes upon the trio. "Release the beads and I won't harm you" his lips pressed into the ear, caressing the lobe in a too intimate manner that caused her to shiver once more. His breath tickled slightly as his nose inhaled her scent. Flooding his mind with image's of her underneath him, writhing in pleasure and pain. He grinned again before glancing up at the tense form of Kakashi, the coldness in his glare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Play**

The hand on the back traveled up to tangle in the black mass of hair. A fist full of hair as he waited for her to release the blasted beads from his person, this time he would destroy the blasted item's. It really wasn't an option for her, if she subdued him he would simply drag her down with him, and in her weakened state it would hurt far more than just releasing him. Groaning a shaky hand gripped the beads, a small spark of Ki was given off before they were harmless once more.

There was a swell of power that stirred in his chest as he stood, dragging her up with him, the strands of hair protesting to the rough treatment. Neck bent at an awkward angle had her back bending to accommodate the tension he was causing. "Now that I have everyone's attention. You will assist me or watch as I destroy two lives" he stated while yanking her up further causing a help of pain to fill the air. "Let her go" Kakashi spoke while taking a step forward. The air smelled of ozone as if a storm was brewing once more. Yet the skies were clear of rain and dark looking clouds. The copy-nin took another step before stopping just short of them. Asuma and Kurenai mimicking his steps as they watched Haku to make sure he wouldn't surprise them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, I can't remember if I told y'all this earlier or not. These chapters will be more on the darker side!**

 **Please be aware of the dark underlining plot and these situation's.**

 **Chapter 10: Pain**

It was like a gun went off everyone moved with speed that normal people couldn't keep up with. I'd it hadn't been for being around demons Kagome would of been sicker with the motion, Zabuza was angry and that anger was rolling off of him in waves. It didn't look like his plan was adding up to what he wanted. Kagome winced again as he pulled her head back, a sharp cry of pain echoed out. It seemed to fuel his hate even more. Haku whooshed past them to deflect an attack coming from Asuma. It was utter chaos and she felt like a damn rag doll being shoved this way and that way. Kakashi hot on his heels as they worked against one another. Again she felt weak once again, tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she tried in vain not to cry. Not to be helpless! Zabuza yanked harder this time, turning to fling her from his person like trash.

There was a sickening crack before the world went black. The monster had flung her from him in rage, not caring where or what she landed on. Bloodlust filled his mind as he readied himself to fight. To kill. To win. But everything stopped as the sound of a body slamming into a tree brought their attention to the unconscious miko. Black hair fanned out over her face, chest heaving in short pants she looked broken just laying there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Blood**

He watched in horror as her body went sailing in the air only being stopped by the large tree. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her tumble to the ground almost lifeless. He rounded his anger onto the one that caused her the pain, the one that could have destroyed two lives in one fail swoop. He ripped away the mask and forehead protector to look at the monster with his own sharingan eye.

"Get her out of here"

He spoke to Kurenai who nodded her head and moved with quicken steps, Haku to busy with Asuma to note her absence. They two had continued their battle not taking a break to stop and watch the girl go air born. Even with the sickening sound of a body smacking a tree didn't detour them. Kurenai gently scooped the woman up, mindful of any injury she might of sustained. Gently moving her on to her back so the Kimochi could run unhindered, an arm reaching behind to support her bottom. That's when she felt it; slick, wet and warm her heart sunk down into her stomach but that all had to be pushed away for now. Vanishing from the fight she prayed to the gods that everything would be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ozone**

He would end this quickly there was no other choice in it. Kakashi watched Zabuza with hate as he began to gather his chakra into his hand. The winds kicked up in a natural reaction to the lightning he was creating. The smell of ozone growing with each passing second, the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air as Asuma deflected another senbon. His grunts filled the air as he channeled his chakra into the blades to cut the wind. The kid he was fighting was faster than he had expected, faster than Sasuke and that kid was fricken fast.

"Not bad for an old man"

The voice came from behind him causing him to pause in his attack to turn, a senbon sailing past his nose. "You should keep that mouth of your shut" he stated before bringing down the right blade, sending out four slashes that would tear him apart. But once again the boy had easily evaded him.

Kakashi watched as Zabuza began to circle him and he the same. Watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike him down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 13: Hold on**

Zabuza watched the chakra in his hand manifest into lightning as his own rolled forth. The small clearing becoming fogged, visibility slowly dropping down to nothing. Asuma paused but never stopped being on alert for the child. He had to admit that he was brilliant for such a young age he would put his team to shame. Haku bounded around the leaf-nin looking for any opening he could get to make a fatal shot. But they were not dealing with genin fresh out of the academy, no these were skilled shinobi that seen what true bloodshed is. What war truly is and they were ready for anything.

The fog rolled further in and Haku was slightly grateful that his master had brought it in. Meant he could wait to use his own demonic mirroring ice crystals. Although with one of them possessing the sharingan it would be hard for him to keep it up with out being spotted. He moved through the fog with silent feet. Eyes searching and searching till the sound of chirping birds filled the air. What would a bunch of birds be doing here? He turned towards Kakashi and Zabuza, his eyes searching their forms out. Asuma sucked in a sharp in take of air as the sound rose to his ears, he knew that that was and it caused his heart to jump.

He was using chidori...Kakashi was using that technique! "Fuck" he muttered out before flashing out of the area. He took refuge in a tree, over looking the fog covered area, he could see the flickering of his companion's lighting.

Meanwhile Kurenai traveled as fast as her legs would carry her. It hadn't been an easy journey back to the village, the blood flow was heavy and steady as it soaked the back of her clothing. Her own heart weeping at the knowledge this would mean. Tears pricked the corner of her own eyes but the woman pushed the emotion away knowing her friends life was on the line. Some how the only comfort in the situation was the fact they were not close to Kiri at all, just a few hours from the gates of the village. But that thought made her mind shut it self down as well. Kagome had been so utterly close and they failed at finding her.

'Hold on Kagome'


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Chapter 14: Help**

The copy-nin didn't want to talk with Zabuza all he wanted was his blood on his hands. To destroy him without mercy. He had taken what was rightfully his! His free arm gripped the the one engulfed in chakra, his body pushing forward with incredible speed. Everything around him became unimportant as he felt for the tainted chakra that was beginning to build up. His eyes zeroed in on his flickering form int the mist, tunnel vision was one of the side affects of chidori. The loud sound of chirping birds filling the air, he didn't even realize when he yelled or how long he had been doing it as he thrusted his arm forward. Feeling his arm ripping through a chest cavity. Warm blood coating his fingers and arm, the fabric of his uniform soaking the wet substance up. There was a choking noise as blood and fluid filled the lungs of the enemy. He had done it! Slowly the fog began to roll away, slowly it receded back into the air as if nothing had occurred.

Legs pumped as Kurenai jumped from tree too tree, they were still hours from the gate and if she didn't stop the bleeding soon Kagome was not likely to make it. Cursing the situation the girl made the best choice and stopped in a clearing; Kagome was laid down on the soft dewy grass while Kurenai called forth some of her own healing chakra. Positioning her hands above the belly the green light began to lick at her skin as she tried to save her friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **Had a doctor's appointment in Austin, and that took up the majority of my day with traffic alone.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and I am so glad you all love this story!**

 **Chapter 15: Death**

"Come on Kagome! Wake up please I need you to wake up!" Kurenai spoke in a mumble as the chakra poured out of her hands, there was only so much she could do. Tears that had been pricking the corner of the eyes finally began to slide down those pale cheeks. One after another as shoulders started to shake and a sob escaped in a strangled manner. "Please wake up!"

The mist rolled back like a thick curtain as Kakashi watched as Zabuza's figure became more and more apparent. His anger that fueled the deadly attack began to ebb away with the knowledge of the the bastard being dead. Yet that anger that wavered like a banner in the wind gained an added boost of confusion. Through the fog a second form appeared, the choking sounds coming from the smaller form. Finally everything cleared as if someone inhaled the fog away, Haku hung from Kakashi's arm as his blood pooled to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Gift**

It was dark, no that was not the word for it. It was a void the absence of color. It was cold as her body laid on what she assumed was the ground. No sound, no light- terribly lonely it truly was becoming. Her body was numb and felt terribly cold. Her eyes blinked open and than close, repeating the process a few times till she began to push herself up. What happened? Why was she here? Images flashed above her head like a movie being played out. Zabuza had her in his grasp by the hair. Kakashi sprung forward, colors blurred together and then nothing but blackness. What had happened? Had he tossed her? He must of for her to black out. Why hadn't hee powers come to defend her? Eyes glance down at her hands as if willing the pink flames to come.

 **'Foolish child!'**

The voice echoed loudly in the void; the blackness starting to lift as calming pink and purple hues painted along the top. The light brought a small sense of relief the feeling that flooded and warmed her chest. Her ears listened for the voice again. And was not disappointed when it spoke again.

 **'A new world full of wonderful things also has a darker malicious side. There is a balance that must remain intact. You weren't brought to this new land on accident, you're not that stupid, child. The power you were gifted with protected the child in your own womb, left you vulnerable but they can no longer help. The turmoil to your physical body caused too much damage.'**

The news hit her like a ton of bricks, a hand gently laid over her stomach. A tear slipped down from her eye and down the cheek. How could she had been so stupid!

 **'Cease your tears; it is not what the fates have deemed for you but in its place...a gift'**

The colors from above began to swirl together, mixing and twirling together in a beautiful blend of lilac, slowly the color began to fall. Her hand reaching up to grasp the color, it was like air or even smoke. Something unattainable and yet it felt almost solid in the palm.

' **Wake up child before your friend kills hersel** f'

Blue eyes snapped open and it was a blinding flash of pain that slammed into her body. Her mouth opened in a gasp as Kurenai jumped back as if being struck.


	17. Chapter 17

**:(**

 **Chapter 17: Sunset**

"Kagome!" Her name sounded funny coming out of the older woman's mouth. Maybe it was the buzzing in her ears that caused some of the confusion. Then like a tidal wave the pain became overwhelming apparent. Her body curled up to the side as she tried to breathe correctly. There was a painful cramp in her lower abdomen while a scorching fire ran it's fingers up and down her spine. Pain was the only thing on the forefront of her mind, something clasped tightly in her hand was lost on the pour girl as Kurenai tried to comfort her the best she could.

"Take deep breaths Kagome!"

'Damn it! Were is Kakashi and his ninken's when you need them!'

Slowly Kakashi removed his arm from the boys chest, watching as it dropped lifeless to the ground at their feet. Asuma dropped from the trees and stood a bit away from his comrade and friend. They watched as Zabuza looked down at the boy, noticing the slight change to those murderous eyes. He didn't speak as he bent down and lifted the boy in his arms. No words were needed as all knew the fight was not over. No this fight would just begun, but they all knew the loss of battle and allowed him to mourn the death of his only friend. There was little doubt in their minds that this would only be their only encounter with the Kiri-nin.

Kakashi glanced to Asuma before they both vanished, making a mad dash back the way they had come. Racing against time to try and help Kagome.

'stay with me'

Kakashi pleased with the God's to save her life as well as his child's. The truth would forever rock both of them to the core.

A scream tore from her throat as she curled into herself, tears racing down her face in sheer agony. The lose of a child is a pain no one should ever go through, a piece of her heart broke away as she sobbed into Kurenai's lap. Why!?


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **Chapter 18: Team**

The sun had sunk way below the horizon by the time the two males stumbled upon the duo. The sight broke both of their hearts. Kagome was curled up next to Kurenai both lost to their exhaustion. Kakashi scanned the ground, picking up the dark spots in the grass; he chose to ignore the pain that twinged in his chest. They moved in unison, each picking up a female and racing off to the gates.

Konoha was silent that night as team seven, eight and ten sat upon the roof tops staring at the stars that began to twinkle to life. They all had been on edge since their teachers vanished with a mission. Sure they were all peeved that they were not going to be apart of it but they knew that the three shinobi's were some of the strongest in the village.

"I hope they get back soon!"

Naruto spoke with an emotion most of the group couldn't place. They had all seen the loss he tried to hide when Kagome vanished. The hurt that lingered in those cheerful blue eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Moon**

Silence rang through out the village making it easier for the two shinobi to fly in. There legs pumping as they raced towards the hospital. Avoiding the streets as much as possible, people were nosey and liked to gossip about things they didn't know about. Genma and Raido stood on top of the Hokage's tower watching for any threats when they spotted the blurs racing towards the hospital. The flickering silver strands awash in the moon's rays caused the men to relax slightly.

"Get the Hokage"

Raido grunted out while watching the forms flash in and out of focus. What ever happened to the team on their mission, it didn't look well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 20: Hospital help**

The medical staff had stood is sheer shock at seeing the two men standing their with women cradled to their chest. Neither of them in the mood for stupidity, it took only a few moments for them all to snap into work mode. Kagome was taken away from Kakashi and laid down upon a bed and rushed off. People shouting at one another to get items and doctors. Kurenai on the other hand was taken in for her exhausted state and to restore her own chakra.

The hallways were busy with people moving in and out of rooms as they tried their best to provide the much needed care these two women needed. But the longer Kakashi stood in the halls the less he saw and heard around him. Blood coated his hands and arms; mixing together in the fabric of his clothing. It was hard to tell which was which anymore. He felt his knees give out and slam into the pristine tile floors. Hot tears burned down his cheek as the realization finally hitting him. Gut twisting in a unknown emotion.

That was how Asuma found him, how the Hokage found the great copy-nin. Crying in the middle of the floor. Two Sarutobi men shared a brief moment of eye contact before glancing back down at the man. A moment of silence was shared between them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for reading!**

 **Chapter 21: Approved**

"So the scroll had been forged by Kirk's missing nin. The famous Demon of the mist, this is troublesome." Hiruzen commented as the three gathered in a private room, Asuma having to peel the exhausted and emotionally drained was laid on a couch. He was in a soft slumber till the nurses came back with more information about Kagome and her condition. "Hn" was the response given to the older man as Asuma ran the mission over again and again in his head.

"She was carrying his child"

Those words struck the air like a whip, it sliced and cut with a deep and deafening sound. It had been a surprise to Hiruzen that their relationship had taken that level, then again Kakashi was a private person.

The sound of knocking on the door before it opened caused three sets of eyes to turn towards the medic-nin. Her eyes tired and a bit sad as she bowed to the Hokage before relaying the news. She spoke softly of the trauma to her body caused her miscarriage the baby, she would need rest for the next couple days but her body was healing on its own. The doctor would allow them to see her once her room was ready. Hiruzen nodded his dismissal before taking a stand, his eyes glancing down at Kakashi and sighed before exiting the room. His approval ringing clearly in the air, he would allow them the privacy they needed along with working out the many issues they would have.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Forgive**

Once he was sure the Hokage was out of the wing Kakashi stood up and moved out of the room. There were no need to speak with Asuma the male knew what it was like. He simply folded his hands into the pockets of his pants and moved down the halls. Peering into rooms till he had found the right one. The room was dark having the only light coming from an over head lamp, he sighed softly before entering and taking a seat in the closest chair. He scanned her features and sighed softly at the memories of her being here for the first time. Slowly he removed the head band and mask, laying his head upon the bed next to her closed fist. He felt like a failure again, couldn't protect what he deemed as his.

"Forgive me"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello friends!**

 **Chapter 23: Sorry**

Blue eyes opened to the world and immediately shut upon the images she say. They were too familiar, too sterile clean and utterly screaming hospital room. The bed was plush but the blanket scratched any exposed skin. Her body ached places that she didn't even know could ache. Shifting slightly on the bed the sound of a groan caught her attention. The sight of silver hair and that ugly green flak jacket caused relief to flood her system. Slowly her hand lifted to touch him, make sure he was real when she noticed her hand was clutched tightly.

The small shift in the bed had Kakashi awake in an instant. Both eyes visible stared into twin pools of blue. He took note of the exhaustion and sadness that lingered there, it caused a song to slam into his heart. His mouth moved to speak but her tears silenced him, her smaller frame launching into his open arms as the tears came.

"I'm sorry"

She spoke softly as the sobs racked her body his comfort the only thing keeping her from spiraling into hysterical mass of flesh.


	24. Chapter 24

**Short chappie!**

 **Chapter 24: Realization**

They didn't speak for what seemed like hours they simply stayed embraced till the tears slowed down. It was Kagome that pulled away first and wiped the tears away before looking down at her lap. Ashamed of herself and what had occurred, ashamed for allowing a monster to destroy an innocent life. That's when she came to the realization that there was something still in her palm. Slowly those fingers uncurled themselves to reveal the jewel and a sharp cry tumbled forth.

This couldn't be happening! Not here not again! Tears sprung forth as her body shook in rage and fear. This was the gift the God's gave her? The fucking Shikon...again!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for reading! You guys keep me going!**

 **Chapter 25: Whisper**

After a bout of hysterical crying the miko had calmed down enough to begin speaking to him. The jewel laying innocently between her legs as the lilac color swirled darker than lighter. An unfortunate reaction to the hate that built up inside of her.

"What is that?" He asked hoping to avoid 'the talk' a few more moments. He doubted his heart could take that at the moment.

"It's the jewel...it's why I was pulled into the past and why so many people lost their lives and loved ones. It's nothing but a curse Kakashi!" Her voice wavered slightly as she refrained from yelling. He wouldn't understand the gravity of the situation...least not yet anyways. The power would attract attention and it would draw out those whom seek to be all powerful.

"Miroku stated in the story he had been telling us that you had banished it away. Are you sure that this is the same?"

He questioned as he picked up the item in question. The smoothness was easily rolled between the thumb and index finger, the color shifting to a mixture of blue with tints of white flashing through it. He felt the pull of power it had, the rush of energy that begged him to use. It was like a nasty little whisper in the mind. It was enough for him to drop it back down.


	26. Chapter 26

**oh boy...don't piss off a woman!**

 **Chapter 26: Out**

" I can't tell the Hokage about this"

" You can't keep something that powerful a secret Kagome. You risk the lives of every shinobi and civilian that is in this village. Because you wish to keep this to yourself that is the most selfish thing I have heard you say." He snapped at her.

"You don't understand Kakashi, its not just something that can be sealed away and forgotten." She snapped back from the hospital bed. They had been going at it for the past hour about telling the Hokage about the power the jewel held and keeping it a secret. Aggravation seeped off of their forms in waves, both too hard headed for reason. "I can't allow you to endanger everyone"

Immediately he regretted his words but the broken look that swept across her face kept any words from spilling out. He softened his expression and cleared his throat. Mouth opening to clear the air but her ki reached before he could even utter a sound. There was a loud slap that bounced off the walls as his head turned to the side, cheek flamed red from the pink fire that touched him. He was shocked that she could manage her power in such away but it also reminded him at how deadly she could become.

"Get out"


	27. Chapter 27

**you guys are so awesome**

 **Chapter 27: Ache**

The shock wore off quickly and it left Kakashi feeling angry. Picking up the mask and slipping it over his face along with the head band, he was a shinobi first. But the broken look in those eyes had him rooted to his spot. Mouth moved to open but quickly shut as the door creaked open and Asuma stuck his head inside.

"You're a wake! Kurenai will be please!"

His voice broke the angry tension filling the air and caused Kagome to blink away the emotions and slap on a happy smile. The action wasn't lost on either of the men. But no one would say another word. The bigger male stayed by the door frame her eyes taking in his rugged appearance. They went through a small bit of hell because of her, because of the power that she held. The rustling of material caused both sets of eyes to look at Kakashi as he adjusted the material and made his way to the door. No glance back, no parting words and that just made her heart ache even more.

"Watch her"

The silver haired man whispered in passing as he moved down the hall and out to the chilling air.


	28. Chapter 28

**Trust is a fragile thing!**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews**

 **Chapter 28: Broken Trust**

The glare sent to the back of the silver haired male could of killed him. Asuma rose a brow but chose not to press the subject at the moment. Kagome had been through a lot and pressing her wouldn't do them any favors. Instead he drug himself over to the empty chair and deposited his body into the empty space.

"Wanna hear a story?"

Her voice sounded distant to even her own ears, eyes looking down at the harmless bauble in her lap. Asuma grunted in approval of a tale from her own land. It was refreshing to hear new lore and distant lands. The back story of this one was shrouded in mystery. A puzzle not even Shikamaru could solve.

"Long ago when demons and humans ragged wars on the land for absolute power, there were special people with special abilities to combat the energy of those demons. They were labeled as holy beings..."

The story continued on for a few hours as she spun a story so grand that the male was leaning forward, enthralled by the tale of demons and this jewel. How she spoke about a half demon that was more cunning then the rest and how he manipulated the guardian and her lover, pitting them against one another. He stopped her here and there to ask a question for better grasp. Her voice was filled with wonder and awe as she spoke of the great time, the simple time it all seemed to be.

The office of the Hokage was silent as Kakashi waited for the man to speak. He had come against his heart and the trust Kagome had for him. He came out of duty, the only thing he knew for sure was the right decision. He spoken with Hiruzen about the problem they would have with a jewel of that power, the fact that the missing Kiri-nin knew of her abilities and her mistrust of there help. His gut twisted up in guilt but it had to be done.


	29. Chapter 29

**short and sweet**

 **Chapter 29: Betrayed**

Midday was the worst day yet as the small hospital room began filling up with the personal guard of the Hokage. The old man at the foot of her bed with his hands clasped behind his back and Kakashi to his right. They all stared at Kagome with guarded eyes as her ki licked at the air. The moment they all stepped into the room she had known he had betrayed her. Icy blue eyes locked on to his form demanding eye contact and growing even angrier when he refused to do even that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Lord have mercy!**

 **I wanna thank my reviewers for the lovely comments and I even used a few quotes from y'all in here!**

 **Chapter 30: Sit**

"You don't need to be here Asuma" Hiruzen stated while glancing at one of his son's. There was defiance in his eyes and for a moment he assumed the younger male would defy his orders like he had years ago.

"I'll stay!" Came his reply the look in his eye was hard to read but if it dealt with Kagome he wouldn't leave her side.

"Very well!" Attention turned back to the girl on the bed, he read the anger in those twisting blue eyes. They looked more grey then before; the ki that floated above her skin flickered and lashed out much like lightning. Interesting.

"Those that abandoned their friends are lower than scum."

Chilling words cut the air as her body shifted, feet swinging off of the bed and slowly she stood on wobbly legs. "You are no better than Zabuza!"

The words lashed out and Kakashi winced as if he had been struck. Those words echoed around in his head.

"I won't give you the jewel...it'll corrupt every single one of you till this village is a pile of rubble. The nine tailed fox attack with look like a simple scuffle. Put me in a cell, lock me down in ROOT and have Danzo experiment away, I don't care. You will never have this power."

The room began smelling of ozone and Hiruzen glanced to Kakashi, wondering if he was losing control but as ever the calm and collected.

"Kakashi...sit"

There was no warning as the males body slammed into the ground the beds around his neck glowed a lilac color as the smell of ozone grew stronger in the air, the tense moment broke as Asuma began laughing hysterically.


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh my!**

 **Chapter 31: Loyalty**

Blood spotted the floor between Kagomes parted legs, her chest heaved in anger and the heart pounded against the rib cage. She felt betrayed by all of them! Hiruzen caught sight of the small drop's of red against the white tile. His heart clenched at the sight of it, he had been informed of the miscarriage and couldn't understand how that loss would effect them both.

"You will be trained in the way of the shinobi. You were accepted in this village and will be given the same choice as any citizen. If it is true that that bauble you have is a power source then we must protect it like any treasure Konoha has. Kagome I allowed you in these walls and gave you what you would need. It's your choice to live up to being part of Konoha or be a prisoner."

He was being soft again but the state she was in would only sway to two sides theirs or someone else's.

"I'd fight for everyone in this village!"

He had his answer and he simply turned and left leaving the woman to collect herself. Asuma helping to ease her on the bed as the door shut leaving them three. Kakashi groaning into the tile.

"I hate him"

She spoke softly before the tears came once again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Chapter 32: I ain't even trying**

A few weeks had passed since the altercation with Kakashi and the Hokage and the woman had adjusted back to living in Konoha. Kurenai had been a big help with adjusting with the loss as well as reducing the anger she was feeling towards the jonin. Naruto had been brought to tears at seeing her at the ramen shop, waiting for him like nothing had ever happened. Team seven had greedily welcomed back the miko with no questions asked.

Those few weeks were long in the past as Kagome sat in the middle of an empty field. Legs criss crossed as her arms rested on flat thighs, breathing even and slow as she reached with in herself and pulled at the ki, the jewel resting on a bone chain that had been purified so many times they gleamed white; pulsed with power and strengthened the miko ki. Breathing out slowly the woman opened up her eyes and stood up, dragging a tanto up as well. Split second was all it took for the blade to be engulfed in pink fire as it sliced a kunai out of the air, aimed for her own head.

"Not bad"

The feminine voice called out from the tree branches. "You're getting better!"

"I read your aura, you can hide your chakra but not that!"


	33. Chapter 33

**This one hurt guys!**

 **Chapter 33: Heart**

Zabuza sat beside a mound of dirt that had slowly begun to sprout grass in random spots. He didn't say a word, just sat next to the mound as the winters air began to blow over him. He didn't feel the cold, didn't feel the biting ice in the wind as it played with the strands of hair. He had been lost since Haku had passes on to a better life. He would be going to a place he had no right in, that was the only thing that kept him going on. Haku was up in the great beyond enjoying everything, not awash in hell with the demons of the land.

"They will pay"

The voice was horses from holding in the tears that slowly begun to fall on the dirt. Shoulders shaking slightly as he realized once again he was absolutely alone.


	34. Chapter 34

**Boy oh boy!**

 **Chapters 34: Winter is coming**

"Keep your arms up Kagome" Kurenai spoke as her students circled the girl. Bruises and cuts marred her slightly tanned skin. They had been practicing more taijutsu lately considering they hadn't figured out what exactly how to form her ki into chakra but they followed the same basic principles. But her self defense was greatly lacking.

The sound of feet padding on the ground has her body twisting to the right, avoiding the small jaws of Akamaru but that lined her up for a punch from Kiva, his fist connecting harshly with the side of her jaw. A grunt leaving the back of the mouth. But Kagome wasn't going to back down again. Instead she used the momentum of fall to her advantage, left foot lifting up to connect with his under jaw, a bit of ki infused to zap him like the blue light of a bug zapper.

"That's enough"

Kurenai called the proud tone wasn't lost on the group as Kagome stuck her hand out to help the boy up. He grunted but accepted the help, his pride being wounded for the most part. No hard feelings. Laughter and goodbyes were given as the team split off and Kurenai vanishing in a whoosh of flower petal's. The winter chill in the air had the sweat she worked up chill her even more. A shiver ran up her spine as she pulled her hair free from the high tale.

"What do you want!"

Her voice would of been an intimidating cold tone had it not been her chattering teeth to cut in. Body turning to face the man that caused her all this grief. His body leaning against a tree a few yards off, hands shoved into pockets and his one visible eye peering at her. They had been avoiding one another since that horrible day in the hospital room. Kagome had been going out of her way to avoid him and it was no secret in the village about that. Kakashi didn't speak as he slowly pushed off of the bark, slow and steady strides going towards her.

"We need to talk." He commented.

"There's n-nothing to-to talk a-a-about!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Broken**

"There is a hell of a lot to talk about!" He voiced with a bit more demand to his voice.

Blue eyes narrowed down on him as her ki spiked, it took a calming breath to shove it back down inside of herself. Ever since the damn thing showed back up her power seemed to become bigger and brighter than before. It was almost overwhelming.

"Kagome, I did what I had to for Konoha and the people in it. But we still have to discuss what happened to you..to our..."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Her voice snapped out before he could even finish. Fresh tears sprung to those eyes and he couldn't help it no more. By the time her mouth opened up to yell at him again her face was pressed into a warm chest, arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders and waist.

It was then she realized something very important, he had lost something as well something very special to him as well. Slowly her own arms wrapped around him, it was then his shoulder's shook and the first of many tears broke the damn and he poured his heart out to a simple girl.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't know why I feel the need to defend my story or my actions.**

 **But I have a bigger plot for this one then my last, this one is exploring more to all of their relationships and such.**

 **Now for the whole miscarriage she had, I have had one personally and I didn't have the time to grieve I didn't get that option. I was in the middle of work when it happened and had to go back the following day; days and weeks passes before my depression and anger surfaced. I battle anxiety and depression now and I use personal experience to make this story.**

 **Here's the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 36: Comfort**

They had parted ways but it didn't ease her heart any, it was still a turbulent storm inside. Her apartment was dark and silent with Naruto being off with his friends still. They had been training later into the night, trying so hard to be the best in the land. There was no shame in that.

With the solitude the miko had found the anger and hurt surfacing once again. It was a private pain and she prided herself putting on a strong face infront of everyone. But it was only a facade and it slipped away the moment the door shut behind her. The mask slipped away like a feather in the wind and as her body moved towards the kitchen she barely recognized physical movement. Nothing registered in the mind till the sound of glass shattering rang loudly in her ears. Laying on the floor was a broken glass bowl, it sparked something inside her soul. Something to vent!

"Why" she yelled out

Grabbing anything on the counter and throwing it across the wall.

"Why!"

Anything on the counter wiped on to the floor as hot tears ran down her face, fist pounding into the top. Body shaking in loud sob as she turned towards the table and flipping it. If anything could break she tore at it and smashed it on the floor. The sounds of breaking glass and loud sobbing could be heard by the neighbors whom pressed their ears to the walls to listen better. They heard her demands of answers and blaming herself. Yet no one moved to see if she was ok.

Hours passed and slowly the breaking stopped and the sobbing slowed down to muffled sniffles. That was how Naruto found her, back pressed against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees drawing them closer to the chest. Head buried deep, slowly he treaded carefully over the broken glass and trashes furniture to sir beside her. There was no words exchanged as he wrapped his smaller arms around her and let her cry again when new tears came.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey!**

 **Chapter 37: Clean up with clones**

Naruto held the broken woman till his shirt was soaked in tears and she had fallen asleep in his arms. He was just a boy, yet he understood the loss she had experienced. Brave Kagome, placing others before herself and dealing with harsh issues alone. Slowly he shifted and brought his hands up for his shadow clone. A loud pop and ten clouds of smoke filled the room.

"Alright guys let's get this placed cleaned up!"

The clones nodded as the original carefully picked Kagome up, struggling slightly till he was helped out by two clones. They carried her to the bed room and tucked her in before starting on the mess that was made. He would never understand why she would stay in this place after lossing a child, then again she was really the only one that didn't hate him on sight. Sure he had Sakura and Sasuke and even Kakashi-sensei...but Kagome was home.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Not today**

It took them most of the night but the clones had made the whole apartment spotless. They congratulated one another before looking away leaving one exhausted Naruto swaying on his feet. A knock on the door had him blinking like an owl.

"Man, who could that be!"

Huffing the boy moved to the door and yanked it open. His voice caught in his throat as he looked at his sensei.

"Mou, what do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

The tone he took with his teacher was a bit on the cooler side. His eyes closed and nose scrunched up slightly as he sagged against the door frame.

"Kagome doesn't wanna see you at the moment and it's late. See you tomorrow!"

He answered before the older male could, effectively shutting the door in his face and yawning loudly. He deal with the silver haired man later.


	39. Chapter 39

**Short chappie! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **Chapter 39: Watching**

He had almost expected Naruto to be the one to answer the door to Kagomes home. But he was not ready for the door to be shut in his face and for his student to slam the door into his face. It wasn't worth the fight that would happen if he just forced himself into the apartment. Instead be tucked his hands into his pockets and left. He had royally fucked up the situation between him and Kagome and he doubted there would be any way of fixing it. The cold air caused a chill to run up his spine as he looked to the stars, movement on the adjoining rooftop caused his eyes to follow for a moment. So she was under watch.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Laughter**

It was the distinct smell of burning food was what woke the miko up from slumber. Bolting up right as the shrill sound of the alarm ringing loudly in the air. Kicking the covers away and scrambling to the door the handle twisting in ber grasp as she flew from the room. Hair sticking to one side of the face and eyes heavy with bags and puffy from crying looked around widely as she spotted the orange blur running around the place. A pot on the stove running over with some kind of food while another one was smoking. A burnt object laying in the middle.

"What did you do?"

Her voice caused the boy to stop and look at her with wide eyes. His face covered in smudges of different colors dotted his face and hair. It was a sight to see, a giggle escaped her mouth and it was what started the morning. A fit of laughter shared by the two.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter!**

 **Chapter 41: Bonding**

It took a while for the kitchen to be cleaned up but the pair had done it. Showered and dressed for the day they headed out to eat before Kagome went shopping for new groceries and such. The air was cooler and the onset of winter was here, the streets of Konoha were filled with lively chatter and children's laughter. The holidays were drawing closer as decorations lined the streets, cheerful colors of red and green with flakes of gold. It reminded her of Christmas in her own time but the shinobi called it something else, the name lost on her for the moment.

"Hey Kagome! How's your training coming with Kurenai?"

Naruto inquired as he adjusted the sleeves on his orange jumpsuit. Blue eyes straying over to a couple laughing with their child, a pang in his heart. He hadn't ever really experienced the love of a family but being with Kagome made that hole almost vanish. She cared for him and got to know him for him. Maybe she would never be his mother but in his eyes she was like a big sister.

"Are you paying attention!

Her voice cut through his musing and made a small blush to stain his cheeks. "What?" Was his intelligent answer.

"I said let's get some Ramen to warm us up before we go shopping!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Heartache**

He would never be one to deny the option of ramen as a meal! Naruto grinned before grabbing her arm and taking off down the street. It was amazing at how he could rebound from emotional thoughts to happiness. Laughter filled the air as Kagome let the boy rag her into the ramen shop and select their normal seats. The owner sighing softly at the sight of his favorite customer. Not needing any prompting before getting started on the boys ramen bowls.

Kagome and Naruto chatted happily never noticing the they were being watched from a private table. His one visible eye traced over the woman's form before he broke the eye contact and returned to reading his little orange book. He had every intention of leaving the restaurant but as he was gearing up to leave the familiar tinkle of laughter filled the air and caused his heart to squeeze painfully. He had screwed up once again, placing duty before anything else. He wondered slightly what his father would think of him.


	43. Chapter 43

**some filler chapters hope you enjoy the bonding**

 **Chapter 43: Flowers**

After twenty bowls of ramen from Naruto the duo wobbled down the street. Kagome laughing at the poor boy and the destress he caused his stomach from over eating. "Come on Naruto walking is the only way to calm down your stomach" she chided softly while shouldering a bag full of fresh groceries. They had a few stops to still make before returning to the house and one of those stops included the flower shop. Ino's family had the freshest flowers in all of Konoha and they lasted far longer than any she had found before. Maybe they infused the soil with their own chakra for better growth.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Genma**

The day wound down till late afternoon when the pair began the trek home. Each of them weighed down with bags and making small talk with one another. Yet their conversation was cut short when Genma approached them. His signature senbon needle between his lips and teeth.

"Hey Kagome, mind if we talk later?"

He asked the woman while his hands shoved themselves into the pockets of his pants. There seemed to be nothing unusual about the jonin wanting to talk with the woman. On one or more occasions they had conversations as well as shared laughter. But that had almost been none since the meeting in the hospital room with the Hokage.

"Sure Genma, I can met you on the rooftop of the building in an hour or so!"

She replied casually and with his nod of confirmation the man vanished in a flash. Naruto groaned gently before continuing the trek home, complaining about his over stuffed stomach again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey my friend sorry for not updating...getting this story back on track!**

 **Chapter 45: Asking**

The sun had sunk low behind the horizon when she made her appearance on the room, a warm sweater wrapped around her form as she looked to see the Jonin resting against the building.

"You wanted to talk?"

She asked him trying to keep the chill from hee voice, damn even in the land of fire it was going to be a cold ass winter!

"Imma make it quick" he stated while kicking at a pebble, eyes avoiding hers for the time being and it causes her to raise a brow at his hesitation.

"Wouldyouliketogotodinnersometimewithme?"

He rushed out a delicate pink line spreading over his nose.

"Sure"


	46. Chapter 46

**Guys I am losing my motivation on this story**

 **Chapter 46: Fights brewing**

The first date had gone swimmingly and so had the ones after that. The village was in full gossip mode about the new couple. Saying how nice it was for them to be together and how cute they looked while out on dates. It was only a matter of time since the news wrapped around Kakashi's ear, he had grown more and more irritated as the day's passed. And to top it off Naruto had refused to speak about it with him, not even bribing the boy with ramen or threatening him with more training. Nothing worked and he was left with empty threats and a bad attitude.

The weather was horrible just like his mood, sky's dimmed in grey clouds and the wind holding a nasty chill that promised snow or rain in the near future. Kakashi moved down the streets with little care as he made his way home for the evening. But the sound of familiar laughter caught his hearing, great!

He knew that laugh he could try and forget it but there was no way it would ever be erased from his mind. He watched the happy couple in the distance as they huddled closer to one another on the street.

"Fuck this"

Kakashi stated as he turned into their direction he was sick of it all.


End file.
